remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Good Path
The Good Path (or Paint Path or Hero Path) is a path in Epic Mickey. If Mickey chose this path, the Good Ending will play. List of Good Paths Dark Beauty Castle *If Mickey frees Gremlin Calvin, he will award Mickey with a Gold Pin for rescuing him. World of Gremlins *If Mickey patched all of the steam pipes, the door to Gremlin Tim's Park will open. *In Tim's Park, if Mickey used Paint on the Paint and Thinner Pump, then Gremlin Tim will reward him with a Bronze Pin. *In the Gremlin Village, if Mickey finds Small Pete's log and he shows it to Gremlin Bennet, he is on the road to becoming a hero. *If Mickey is up on the tower and used Paint on the Pump, the door will stay open (it might do that, I forgot). *If Mickey jumps on the pillars, the Leaning Tower will not be destroyed. *If Mickey leavs the supporting beams alone, the Eiffel Tower will stay up. *In the European Boat Ride, if Mickey has Small Pete's log, Small Pete thanks Mickey and opens a room full of treasure. *In the battle with the Clock Tower, if Mickey paints the arms, hands, and face, he will befriend the Clock Tower and his Paint Capacity will be increased. Mean Street *If Mickey talks to Big Bad Pete and has helped Small Pete, he will give Mickey the Small Pete Pin. *If Mickey befriends the Splatters, Oswald will give him a Power Spark. In the City Hall, Big Bad Pete will start jumping. He will give Mickey the Redeemed Petetronic Pin and some E-Tickets and he is happy about it. *If he saved Pete Pan's sprite, Big Bad Pete will give Mickey the Pete Pan Pin. *If Mickey has the Voodoo Doll and gives it to Daisy, Donald will be happy and Daisy will take good care of it. OsTown *If Mickey dials the combonation to the safe, this will do the same thing as thinning out the wood minus the safe falling on Moody (freeing Gremlin Prescott). *If Mickey paints in all three of the Power Boxes, the Telephone will be happy and give him the wrench. Mickeyjunk Mountain *If Mickey dials 726 on a phone, the Telephone will be more happy. *If Mickey uses Paint on the Paint and Thinner Pump, there will be no Spladooshes to battle. He can free Ronald from the cage and Ronald will give him a Gold Pin. *If Mickey used Paint on the Fake Shadow Blot, the Blot will become sweet and his Paint Capacity will be increased. Tomorrow City *If Mickey befriends the Slobber with Paint, he will get Animatronic Goofy's torso. *If Mickey filled Petetronic with Paint, he (Petetronic) will say "I lost my head for a while. Here, take this disc." Ventureland *If he buys a doll looking like Henrietta and brings it back to his house, he is farther on his road to being a hero. *If Mickey filled the Pump with Paint, the boats will not be crashed. Skull Island *If Mickey filled in the pump with Paint, this will reverse the effect of the Skull Island machine and free the Three Pirates. *If Mickey saves the Sprite and dosen't feed Hook to Tick Tock or destroy him, Pete Pan will come to the rescue and fight with Hook and Mickey's Paint Capacity will be increased. Bog Easy *After Mickey gets Louis' Courage and he sells it to Louis, Gilbert will not scare him. *In the Lonesome Manor if Mickey plays the Pipe Organ's toon keys, the tables will activate and Mickey will be able to get out. *In the Library, if Mickey catches the books, this will complete Leona's quest. *In the Attic, if Mickey uses a TV Sketch and Anvil Sketches and paints in the mine cart (which will destroy the Beetleworx), this will increase his Paint capacity. Category:Game Mechanics